A Fleeting Moment
by elenwyn
Summary: Heroes/Pathology crossover fic. It's the morning after the night before. Well, sort of, and things aren't going to Ted's liking. Ted Grey/Claire Bennet. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **I've seen crossover fics before, so I'm assuming I'm going by the right rules haha. Basically, this is my first crossover fic. It's a crossover of the movie Pathology with Heroes, and the pairing is Ted Grey and Claire Bennet.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Pathology or Heroes. Dialogue at the end is taken from the episodes "Homecoming" and "Fallout" of Heroes Season 1. I have seen the movie, but I apologise if any of the characters seem OOC.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, mentions of drug abuse and murder.

Love to the girls from FF on the Paire thread, who all decided to start the Ted/Claire inspiration : )

--

When Jake called him to the dungeon at the unearthly hour of 3'o'clock in the morning, Ted wasn't sure what to expect. Hell, involving yourself with Dr. Gallo was bound to have its unexpected moments, but this was by far the most startling thing Ted had ever encountered, and that was saying a lot.

"Get down here, Teddy," he'd said, voice shaking with suppressed excitement, "I've got something – I've got a new game."

Thinking it was drugs talking, and knowing how dangerous Jake could be in this sort of state, he'd agreed to go down, steeling himself for whatever manic idea the doctor had come up with this time.

When he arrived, travelling down the murky corridors that led to the place the 'game' was played, Jake was pacing the floor of the autopsy room and, Ted noticed with a pang of worry, there was a body on the table.

"This isn't a new game, Jake," he indicated to the covered-up corpse, "This is the same as before."

A grin broke out on the doctor's face, "No, no, no, Ted. _This_ is completely different. Take a look."

Ted walked over and looked at the corpse dubiously, raising an eyebrow at Jake.

"Take a look!"

With a sigh, he pulled back a little of the cover, revealing the head of a young woman, a very beautiful young woman, Ted noted. Her long blonde locks were matted with blood and her skin, from the little he could see of it, was sun-kissed and smooth. He felt a strange connection to the body on the table, and part of him mourned the loss of life that Dr. Gallo had taken.

"You stabbed her," he stated, running his hands down the blade that was embedded in the back of her skull, "Not your best work, Dr. Gallo."

The other man let out a frustrated cry, "You don't _get_ it do you, Teddy? You're not looking at the _whole picture_ here."

Frantically, desperate to prove his point, he rushed forward and yanked the blade out of the woman's skull.

Nothing happened.

Ted sighed, shaking his head slightly, and was about to walk out of the room altogether when he heard a sound.

His head whipped around as he studied the corpse on the table once again – she was _alive_.

The wound on her head was clearing up, her eyes were coming back into focus, and she was _breathing_.

"See! See!" Jake pointed excitedly, "I told you, Teddy, I _told_ you."

Ted raised a hand to silence him, fascinated by the rejuvenation of the girl. Suddenly, with a deep intake of breath, her eyes opened and focused fully, her body racking with coughs as the oxygen found its way to her lungs.

As soon as she noticed the men in the room, she let out a scream and held the cover tightly around her, breathing heavily as her eyes darted from one to the other.

"You see, Ted," Dr. Gallo began again; "She _can't die_. I've tried twice. We could have so much _fun –_"

"No!" Ted found himself shouting, rounding on Jake with anger, a sickness arising in him at the mere thought of this man killing her repeatedly, trying to find the perfect death, trying to make it stick –

The girl looked at him with frightened eyes, and Ted felt obligated to protect her from the madness of Jake's erratic mind, "No, Dr. Gallo, not this time," he said calmly.

Jake's brow furrowed in confusion, "But think of the things we could _do_, Teddy! Don't tell me that doesn't appeal to you in some way, huh?" His voice lowered and a smirk appeared on his face, "I know it does; just like all the other things do, hey, Dr. Grey?"

Ted took a deep breath, squashing the intrigue that had started at Jake's words, "No," he repeated softly, "I think you should get home, Dr. Gallo."

Laughter bubbled up from Jake's throat, "Oh, I get it, I _get_ it, Teddy. You want to have some fun with her _first._" He started backing away towards the exit, still laughing, "Hey, just leave some for the rest of us, ok?"

The manic laughter echoed round the corridors as the doctor left, and Ted felt confidant enough to turn back to the girl, who still sat in a shocked state on the autopsy table.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, inching closer to her, his brown eyes boring into her green ones, "Let me have a look at your head."

"No," she said sharply, backing away as much as she could, "It's – it's alright. It's gone. Healed. I'm fine."

He looked at her disbelievingly, but she silenced him, "That guy…he attacked me outside the diner I work at; just came up behind me and…" Her voice quietened and her head lowered.

Ted could see she was trying to keep tears at bay, and another wave of protectiveness washed over him, "He's not going to hurt you again, I promise. I won't let him."

Gently, his fingers brushed her chin and lifted her head up, so her eyes met his once more. She flinched at the touch, but didn't pull away, her mouth forming a sad, little smile.

It was then Ted realised she had nothing but the cloth to cover her, and searched around for anything she could wear. He found some scrubs abandoned on the floor and offered them to her, "I can't say where these have been, but it's better than nothing."

The girl took them gratefully and he turned his back so she could change, his mind reeling all the while. This girl could heal? How was that even possible? And why did he feel such a connection with her?

"It's ok," he heard her small voice call, and he turned back round, having to shake away the sudden pang of desire he felt as was able to look at her full body, shaped by the clothes she was wearing – most likely Juliet's seeing as they fit her so well.

"I'll show you the way out," Ted offered, gesturing for her hand. He was certain Jake had gone back to residence by now, or to Juliet's, or even out on the town. He wouldn't have stayed around waiting for Ted, that's for sure.

She took it, lightly winding her fingers around his, and Ted marvelled at the jolt that shot through his body at such a simple touch.

They made their way out in silence until they reached the exit, the moonlight sky and cold night air a blessing after the dampness and stench of death the dungeon provided.

He reached for his cell and called for a taxi – he wasn't going to let her walk home alone, not at this time of night, and insisted on paying for the fare. The taxi arrived a few minutes later, and Ted watched her get in before, satisfied she'd be fine; he started to turn and walk in the direction of his apartment.

"Hey," he heard her voice call out to him, and he looked back, "What's your name?"

"Ted," he answered, a small smile on his face, "Ted Grey."

"I'm Claire," she replied, that sad, little smile gracing her features once more. She paused for a second, looking slightly hesitant, "You're totally my hero, Ted."

His grin became wider as he watched her slip back inside the taxi before it sped off into the night, and he wondered, just for a moment, what his life would be like if she was a part of it, instead of Gwen.

But then he spotted Dr. Gallo lurking in the shadows of the building, and knew any sort of dreaming was wasted.

It was back to the game.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Here's the next chapter! It's short, but that's only because what's planned for the next one is gonna be good ; )

**Warnings:** Rated for one swear word.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Heroes or Pathology. Dialogue from the beginning comes from "Homecoming" of Heroes.

--

A few days later, he bumped into her again; quite literally.

He'd run out to get some groceries – after yet another hectic night with Gallo and his team it was quite easy to forget to buy food – and had turned the corner to the main street a little _too_ abruptly.

"_Oh_!"

"Sorry –"

"That was my fault I –"

"– Are you alright?"

"– Wasn't looking where I was going."

It was then he looked directly at the person he'd bumped into, and his heart soared. All thoughts of Gwen, Jake and the 'game' were momentarily forgotten as he looked into the person's eyes.

"Claire?" He asked in disbelief.

The girl met his shocked gaze and smiled lightly at him, "Ted! What're you doing here?" Her expression turned anxious as she glanced around, "You're not with – with –"

"No! No. I'm on my own. Just, y'know. Groceries." Ted couldn't explain why he suddenly felt like a teenager with a crush; this girl must've been over ten years younger than him for a start, and it was exceedingly unwise to let such an innocent girl get caught up in the – for use of a better word –_ insanity_ of his world.

"Oh, right," Claire laughed, her green eyes dancing, "I just thought…" She shook her head, "Never mind."

An awkward atmosphere settled around them as their eyes both darted anywhere but at the other, finally breaking a couple of seconds afterwards as their eyes met again and a bubble of laughter sprang up from Claire's throat, "I never thought I'd see you again," she admitted softly.

"No, neither did I, actually," Ted answered, allowing a grin to break out on his face for the briefest of moments, "Actually I…well; maybe you'd like to meet for a drink sometime? Maybe?"

Of course, he decided to forget about his girlfriend – _fiancée_ – back home for today, and perhaps tomorrow. After all, he did save this girl's life, and there was no harm in asking for an innocent – _platonic_ – meet-up, was there?

She paused for a moment, biting her lip and studying him up and down, as if weighing up the options, "Only if you tell me how you knew that man in the first place."

Ted froze.

"It's a long story."

"Then you can tell me over drinks," he could tell she was deadly serious, and all Ted could do was nod slowly, for some reason not wanting to back out of their nearly-confirmed arrangement.

"I'll pick you up then," he answered, his mind already telling him he was in over his head – how was he supposed to begin to explain Jake Gallow and his messed up world? Did he even want Claire, such an innocent person, remotely involved with him?

Would she even want to know him when she found out everything?

"Great!" But then she grinned, her eyes lighting up with happiness, and Ted knew he was fucked, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a notepad to jot her cell number down, while he let his eyes move around the street –

–Before landing on the one person Ted desperately didn't want to know about this arrangement.

Jake Gallow.

And the other Doctor smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it, and I apologise for it taking longer than expected.

**Warnings/Disclaimer:** Rated for implied sexual situations. I own neither Pathology or Heroes.

--

Ted swallowed slowly, his eyes meeting Jake's across the street. Panic erupted inside of him, and he knew he had to get Claire out of there; _now_.

"Claire," He said slowly, still not facing the girl and trying to be as calm as possible, "You need to leave – now. My apartment's on 45th Avenue, room number 131, you'll find the key near the door."

He knew she was probably confused by his sudden change of mood; he just didn't want to tell her that the man who killed her – _twice_ – was staring from across the street as if she were the nicest thing on the menu.

A small tug to his coat almost made him turn around, as he felt her dainty hand press into his arm, "Ted, what are you talking abou - ?"

"Please," he answered, more forcefully than before, "Trust me on this and go."

When she still hadn't moved, he sighed, turning in a quick circle to face her, "Go!"

A heartbeat later, she registered his fear and ran, her blonde hair streaming behind her as she turned the corner and out of view.

"Well, well, well, Teddy," Jake sprang up behind him, eyes glittering with menace, "Looks like you had your fun and wanted some dessert, am I right?"

Ted glared at the other doctor, standing his ground against the madness that seemed to radiate off him, "Just let her go, Dr. Gallo. What good is she to you?"

Jake growled in response, "I thought I _told_ you back at the morgue. Think of what we could _do_ to her, of what her body can withstand!"

"I do," He replied, unconvinced, "And while she seems to have regenerative traits I doubt very much that she's exempt from _pain_. Back off, Jake. You've had your fun."

Dr. Gallo laughed, his mouth curling upwards in a smirk while his fists curled. He leaned close to Ted, eyes darting manically, and gripped his shoulders tightly, "Watch your step, Grey," he whispered, "And watch that blonde _freak_ of yours too. Accidents happen, and all that."

With another burst of laughter, Jake released him, raising one hand in a mocking salute before sauntering off down the street, and Ted couldn't shake the feeling of nervous apprehension that now plagued him, much like the day after he'd first taken part in the 'game.'

He watched Gallo disappear, his thoughts immediately going to Claire and her safety.

--

Around five minutes later, he arrived back at his residence, praying to whatever God he could think of that Gallo hadn't backtracked or passed him to get there first.

The door was slightly ajar when he got there, and Ted's thoughts instantly sprang to the worst possible scenario, his heart racing. Claire lying dead surrounded by a pool of blood, Claire held captive in Jake's arms, Claire –

- sitting precariously on the side of his bed, looking rather forlorn and jumping slightly when he entered the room.

Relief immediately rushed through him, and Ted managed a small smile in the girl's direction, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry," He began, "I just –"

"It was that guy, wasn't it? Gallo," Claire cut through his speech, staring up at him with frightened eyes, "Is he – does he –"

In one swift motion, he seated himself beside her, automatically lifting up a hand to brush the tears that were brimming in her eyes away, "He's not going to hurt you, Claire, I promised you that before."

The girl sniffed and looked down, fingers pulling at the duvet she was sitting on, "How do you know him?" She questioned softly, glancing back up to stare him in the eye, "You said it was a long story, and it looks like I'm not going anyway for a while, not with that maniac around."

It was Ted's turn to look away, unwilling to share the reasons behind his, for use of a better word, 'friendship', with Jake Gallo. What was he supposed to tell her? That he was part of a deadly game, submersed so far into it that he didn't he'd get out? And, what's worse, he wasn't sure he even wanted to.

But Claire was staring at him expectantly, and even though he didn't want to lose her by telling her the truth, he couldn't bear lying to her either.

Taking a deep breath, Ted closed his eyes momentarily, before looking back at the girl next to him and plunging into his story.

--

A thick, awkward atmosphere settled around the pair after Ted had finished speaking. His stomach churned at the thought of her reaction and, as she was silent, he moved from the bed and walked to the kitchen counter, deciding the unnecessary noise of making a cup of coffee would help to ease the tension.

It was also giving her a chance to leave if she wanted to, which Ted couldn't really blame her for. He'd just admitted being a murderer, amongst other things, but a part of him wished she would stay, wished she would never leave, even. He'd never felt such an affinity with another person before, not even Gwen, and such a thought scared him.

"Why didn't you…kill me?" Her small voice asked from across the room, and Ted turned around. She was no longer looking at the floor, but directly at him, pale, but a certain something in her eyes that gave the pathologist hope.

"I…" Ted searched for the right words, "It never crossed my mind," he said, truthfully, "When I saw you on the table, all I could think about was what a waste of life it was."

"So you saved me," She stated, "But Gallo thought…" Her voice stopped, breaking with emotion, "He thought you were going to do it, that you – _wanted_ to…to 'have some fun.'

An uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of Ted's stomach, her words did hold a ring of truth to them. Coming across a person who could heal from any affliction was a medic's dream, whether they be a doctor or pathologist, and the prospect of testing out such an ability was tempting…

…At first.

"When I said I wouldn't hurt you, I meant it." He decided to brave it and move away from the kitchen side, walking slowly towards Claire, "As soon as I saw you I – I _felt_ something, Claire, and you can think anything you want of me – it's probably true anyway – but you've got to believe me when I tell you all I want to do is keep you safe."

The girl looked down, away from him and then, as if with a sudden, resolute thought, she stood up, facing him with that sad smile of hers.

"I know. I felt it too."

A grin broke out on the man's face as he stepped closer to her, still hesitant. He wanted her to know she still had time to leave if she wanted. His heartbeat resounded in his chest as his fingers tentatively brushed hers, almost stopping completely when he felt her hand grasp his.

Brown eyes locked onto green, and Ted moved even closer, so close that their noses were almost touching. He could feel her breath on his neck, sense the rush of exhilaration that was coursing through her as well.

His hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face, caressing her cheek and marvelling how soft the skin was. Her eyes stayed on his face as he leaned his forehead against hers, their breath mingling.

"You can still…go," he murmured softly, brushing his nose against her cheek as he whispered in her ear, his hand moving to sweep the contours of her neck.

"I know," she replied with shaking breaths, bringing her own hand up to trace his face, before dropping it so it rested on his shoulder, "I just…"

Ted quickly captured her lips with his own, swallowing whatever else she had to say. Her hands immediately went to his hair, tugging him down to her as he gently pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, causing Claire to gasp. The pause was all he needed to slip his tongue inside, drawing her closer to him and deeper into the kiss.

His hands moved from her neck to her waist, tracing the outline of her body through her clothes, making her moan, the sound reverberating through his body and pulsating ever-building desire through his veins.

This adrenaline rush was something Ted had only ever experienced during the 'game', and a distant voice at the back of his mind wondered if this was the more pleasurable alternative to the endeavours of the months past.

He moved his mouth from hers to her neck, sucking at the pulse point and marvelling how the skin healed instantly. Claire giggled, staring up at him with glittering eyes as he tried again, causing her to exhale a pleasurable moan as she pulled him with her to the bed.

"You won't leave a mark," she said breathily, her hands running over his chest as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt, stealing another kiss from him as he manoeuvred her to lie on the bed.

"I can try," he replied, grinning, shaking off the shirt and leaning over her, pressing kisses to her neck and collarbone as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Claire smiled wickedly, trailing a finger down the expanse of his bare chest, stopping just above the waistband of his trousers, before slipping a hand inside, the contact causing Ted to groan, grabbing both her hands and pinning them above her head.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" He asked, pulling her top over her head, still keeping hold of her arms as his mouth moved over the newly revealed skin, causing her to shudder.

"As much as you are," Claire answered huskily, and Ted could only grin as she pulled his mouth down to meet hers once more, all thoughts of the murderous Jake Gallo gone from his mind as they continued to explore each other, completely unaware of the plans that were being laid back at the 'dungeon'.

Plans that would mean the 'game' was heating up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Ok, part 4! I know where I'm heading with this now :) I've liked dabbling with the Pathology/Heroes verse - I might do some more once this is done. Feedback is love!

**Warnings/Disclaimer: ** Dark themes, minor swearing, allusions to murder. I don't own Pathology or Heroes, I'm just messing around with the lovely worlds their respective creators have thought up. :)

--

Ted was woken up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Groggily, he lifted his head up from the pillow, wondering who could be calling at this time of night, ran a hand through his hair and answered the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asked between yawns.

"_Hey, baby. It's only me. How are you?"_

_Shit_. It was Gwen. And at that moment the events of the day came flooding back, and he remembered that he wasn't alone in his room.

"I'm, er, I'm great. Just woke up."

"_Aww, honey. Did I wake you?"_

"No, no, don't worry," Ted shot a look at Claire, still sound asleep in his bed, before getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans, "I was awake anyway."

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you some exciting news!"_

"Oh, really?" The pathologist tried his best to sound interested, that now familiar feeling of guilt – no, not guilt, Jake had told him it was never guilt – or whatever it was in his stomach beginning to churn.

"_I'm coming to visit you next week. Daddy wants to meet up with Dr. Morris, so Mom suggested we all travelled down. Isn't that great? They said they'd stay in a hotel nearby and I'm gonna stay with you. …If that's alright, of course."_

Ted nearly dropped the phone, fumbling with it as her words sunk in. He switched it to his other ear, a movement from the other side of the room catching his attention.

It was Claire, dressed in one of his shirts, watching him.

"Yeah, sure!" He avoided the blonde's gaze, "I – can't wait."

"_I'll see you next week then. Oh, and make sure they're not working you too hard, baby. You sound tired."_

"I will."

"_Okay, I love you."_

"You too."

The receiver clicked ominously as the line went dead, and Ted kept his eyes to the floor and sighed, clutching the phone in one hand.

"That was her, wasn't it? Your fiancée."

The words sounded sour coming from her mouth, like they weren't ever supposed to be said.

"Yes," He answered finally, bringing his eyes up to meet hers, "She's coming to visit next week."

Ted knew he couldn't lie to her. Heck, he'd told her everything else about him. But the broken emotion in her eyes made him wish he'd kept his eyes down.

"I guess I should – I mean, I should really –"

"No!" The dark haired man had guessed Claire's intentions a split second before she'd voice them, voice already pleading with her, "Stay, please. It's dangerous out there, especially now it's dark."

It was his last comment, not the pleading, which got her attention, "Is he…still out there?"

Ted shrugged, moving over to the window to look outside, "I don't know."

The streets were deserted, a veil of menace shrouding them as night began, the streetlamps giving out an eerie glow, "But it's his turn for the game. He won't be far away."

Claire shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Instantaneously, Ted dropped the phone and walked over to her, taking her in his arms from behind, clasping his hands together around her waist. He was happy to see that she didn't resist him, sinking into his embrace.

"I guess, if you're going to marry her…you and me – we can't –"

Ted only held her tighter, not knowing the answer to the rest of her unfinished question. His feelings were distorted, mangled. He felt more alive after one night with Claire than all the years he'd been with Gwen…even more than when he was with Juliette.

Gwen was coming in a week, and Claire needed protection from Gallo. If Ted knew his fellow pathologist at all – and that was a hard thing to do, as he was so unpredictable – he'd use both Claire and Gwen against him to get what he wanted.

Claire had turned in his arms, now facing him, crying into his bare chest. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, before bringing her face up to meet his, hands clasping her wrists, "Listen. You and me, I – I've never felt like this about _anyone_, ok? But that's not the problem right now. I need to keep you safe, and when Gwen gets here next week, she's gonna be in danger from Jake too."

She placed a small hand on the side of his face, the coolness of her palm a contrast to the stubble on his chin, "So what do we do?"

Ted was silent for a moment, brows furrowed in thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but the phone rang again.

Claire shot from his arms as if she'd be shot, moving to sit on the arm of the soft as Ted cautiously picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Teddy. You're awake. About time."_

The pathologist's blood chilled as he registered whose voice it was, glancing frantically over to Claire, who was watching him with interest. A plan beginning to form in his brain, he quietly hit a button on the receiver, the voice going to loud-speak.

"_Now listen, Teddy. There's a meeting tomorrow night, you up for it?"_

He swallowed slowly, staring over at Claire again. She was petrified, hands clutching the sofa as if she were about to fall off, but she looked back at him and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm up for it."

The voice on the other end of the phone laughed; a soft, musical tone that was mixed with an undercurrent of danger.

"_Good, 'cause…you wouldn't wanna miss this one. I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Grey."_

The phone-line went dead, the monotone sound reverberating around the flat as the pair sat in silence.

"What're we gonna do?" Claire asked eventually, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Ted placed the phone back on the charger, a sense of resolution coming over him.

"We're ending this."


End file.
